To the Hunger Games we go, I guess
by my bff is a vampire freak
Summary: Percy and Annabeh are sent into the Future to participate in the Hunger Games, to stop President Snow, and help Katniss and her freinds stop the horrible slavery of the Districts. You know what guys? This is not going to be a good summary because my brother is rushing me to get off the computer, so please? *bad puppy dog eyes* Just click on the story? For wittle ol' me? 0-0
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So this is my first fanfic, don't hate me if it's horrible. Only constructive criticism please. No flames. KK, peace! And just so y'all know, I got the idea for the beginning of this story from 'Percy Jackson and the Spell of the Hunger Games', so, author of that story, (I know I've chatted with you before) **_**please **_**don't chew me out!**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot: Disclaimer: Last I checked, I'm a preteen, brunette, country gal from JoCo. Do I **_**sound **_**like Rick Riordan?**

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAA**_

Percy and Annabeth were walking in the forest, looking for some monster to obliterate, out of complete boredom, when suddenly a bright green glow appeared out of nowhere."Cool!" Percy cried out in excitement. "Let's go check it out!" he said.

But before he could step through, Annabeth pulled him back. "Ok, Percy. Before we do something rash and stupid, let's tell Chiron and the council about this, this _thing_."

Percy sighed. "Ok fine. But only because you said to."

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAA**_

After Percy and Annabeth finished explaining about what happened in the woods, an argument broke out about whether there should be a quest or not, and if so, who would get to go on it.

Finally, Chiron stamped his hoof and shouted "Heroes!" This of course, caused everyone to fall silent, and listen. "I can tell you right now, that this would be the most dangerous quest anyone has ever been on." Suddenly, only two people wanted to go on the quest.

Percy, being one of the two, asked "Well, how do you know Chiron?"

Chiron sighed then answered, "Apollo appeared to me in a dream last night and said, 'I had a dream, that in the future, modern mortal technology overthrew the gods, we were forgotten, therefore, we faded. There was a terrible war, and humanity was almost completely wiped out. But they weren't. Then, the rebels lost, and these people who called themselves the Capitol took over. They formed 12 state-like places called Districts, where the losers of the war now lived and worked as slaves to the Capitol. Certain Districts did certain things. For example, District 11 produced crops, District 8 produced clothing and other things made of fabrics, District 4 was the in the fishing industry, while District 12 mined coal. As a punishment to those who revolted against the capitol, a terrible thing called The Hunger Games was invented where each District sent in two tributes, one boy, and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18. You see, The Hunger Games is basically a battle to the death for the entertainment of the capitol, and the horror of the Districts, because they were forced to watch it. This quest is about—"

"That's _horrible! _" Katie cried out, interrupting Chiron.

"She's right," Clarisse said, "even by my standards, that's pretty horrible."

"Children! Let me finish!" Chiron snapped at them. Everyone was shocked. Chiron rarely snapped at them, except when he was extremely agitated or extremely worried.

"As I was saying, this quest is about cancelling The Hunger games, getting rid of them once and for all, and making it so that every man is free, and so no one is a slave to anyone." There was a long silence.

Finally, Chiron broke it saying, "Will anyone volunteer for this quest?" Only two hands were raised. "Percy, Annabeth, are you absolutely certain that you want to volunteer?" The couple locked eyes, came to a silent agreement, and Annabeth calmly said, "Yes."

"As long as we're together." Percy stated, never breaking eye contact.

Everyone stared in awe of their bravery. For no one, not even Clarisse (although she would never admit it), would _willingly_ leave camp, on a quest that could potentially be _way _ more dangerous than any other.

Never the less, Chiron told them, still appalled, "Very well children. Follow me please, and I will explain how this all will work."

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAA**_

"What do you _mean _we won't even remember eachother?!" Annabeth screamed so loud, that even the naiads under water heard her.

Chiron started, "Now Annabeth, please, let me ex-"

"No!" Annabeth cut him off. "Why didn't you tell us this before?! We sure would have appreciated the information! I can't believe you just—"

While she continued ranting and raving, Percy was thinking. **(A/N: GASP! Shocker.) **Chiron then kindly asked him to shut his girlfriend up.

Percy replied, "Gladly." It was then that he spun Annabeth around and planted a kiss full out on Annabeth's lips. She, of course, immediately responded. After a few seconds, Percy even forgot why he was kissing Annabeth. They were enjoying themselves, until Chiron got a little uncomfortable, and cleared his throat, quite loudly in fact. The two jumped apart and stared at him.

Chiron cleared his throat again and said, "Thank you, Percy."

Percy, bright red (not unlike Annabeth), and still a little dazed after the kiss, stuttered out, "N-no problem, a-any t-time."

Chiron continued, "If you would have let me _finish _Annabeth, I was going to explain, yes, your memories will be wiped and henceforth replaced with fake ones, but I am _certain_ that you will meet again, and then, in time, regain your memories. And you will also shrink down to the age of twelve years, but do not fret. All will turn out well, eventually."

Both of them looked like they were starting to regret accepting the quest, but Percy sighed in defeat and said, "Okay. Let's do this thing."

Annabeth looked up, repeated, "As long as we're together." and took Percy's hand.

She then thought for a moment before asking, "I suppose we won't need to bring anything, because we won't remember anyway?"

**(A/N: I should explain; in my little fantasy, Percy loves music/art, owns a ucalaly, and is a good singer, and Grover taught him to play the panpipes. And Annabeth loves music and is a good singer too. No flames on that please! Just my imagination!)**

"Well, Percy, I suppose you could bring your ucalaly and Panpipes, and Annabeth if you brought your Yankees Cap they might think of it as an ancient artifact. That would be alright. But no weapons, no, no, no." Chiron told them.

"Alright, fair enough. Come on Percy, let's go get our stuff."

But as Percy walked to the door he halted to a stop. "Wait, what will happen while we're gone?" he asked.

"Well, from what Apollo told me, when you leave, time here will freeze, and will be frozen as long as you are gone, so until you return, nothing will ever happen, which means that if you fail, eventually, reality will catch up with you, and freeze the world forever."

There was silence. Until now, Percy and Annabeth had not realized how much of the world's fate rested on their shoulders…again.

"Wow." Percy said to break the ice. When it didn't work, he laughed a nervous laugh and said, "No pressure there, huh 'Beth?"

As a response, Annabeth flashed an annoyed glare at Percy, and walked away to get her stuff to go.

Just before Percy left, Chiron reached out, put a hand on Percy's shoulder, and whispered a blessing, so that no matter what happened, Percy and Annabeth would always find a way to get back to eachother.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAA**_

**Sooooooooo…first GOOD fanfiction, so please, no flames. It will get better, trust me. **

**And, this is my first fanfiction, so please, constructive criticism. IT IS NEEDED! YOU WOULD BE HELPING THE CAUSE! What is the cause you might ask? Well I might answer, IMPROVE MY BFF IS A VAMPIRE FREAK'S (MBAIVF for short, because that IS a mouthful.) TERRIBLE WRITING SKILLS!**

**Peace outie y'all!**


	2. In District twelve

**YOBROS! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, all my teachers just decided to issue these HUGE projects/tests all at the same time. [(Adv. Lang. Arts=read large and boring book and answer, like, 20 questions) (Science=have to be Cardiologist and teach other doctor specialties and make teaching aid, vocab list, and drawing and 3-D model of human heart) (Social Studies=slavery timeline type thing) (Math=test after quiz after test after quiz, not to mention homework EVERY NIGHT!)]**

**And you gotta count Beta club community service, plus band and chorus practice for TWO Christmas concerts. I've had Christmas music stuck in my head since the beginning of OCTOBER y'all. **

**Yep, gotta keep up that beta club reputation. YAY. (Note the sarcasm.) **

**Any who, enough of my complaining. Y'all guys wanna read the story, RIGHT? *cricket* Ok. I'll try not to take offense to the fact that only THREE PEOPLE reviewed. **

**So thanks to:**

**PrincessSerenityForever21: Thanks for liking it!**

**Daughterofthehunt: I'll try! But I'm not all that good at it!**

**Billboardcrabs: OK, OK! BLAME THE TEACHERS!**

**Oh, and to forewarn you, it now skips strait to them being in Panem, so that I don't bore you with the story of how they packed what.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**I own neither THG nor PJO. *sniffle* BUT I do own one of each series! *brightens up* And I can write fanfiction!**

**Wow. This was a ridiculously long author's note. Sorry if I bored you. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

12 year old Percy Jackson walked the streets of District twelve with his best friend, Gale Hawthorne, looking for someone appropriate to pickpocket.

Now, let me explain. Percy Jackson has 4 sisters and 3 brothers, while Gale has 3 brothers and 1 little sister. Both of them are the oldest, and because of this, they take care of their families, because both of their fathers died in a mine blast. The same mine blast. In fact, that's how they met, actually. Yep, those boys had to become men 6 years to early.

So here they are, waiting for their next victim, in the "wealthy" part of District twelve, when they see one of the baker's sons, Peeta Mellark, carrying a batch of ne bread on a tray. So what do they do? Steal, of course.

They sneak up, silently, on Peeta, and jump out at him and say, "Hi'ya, Peeta!"

Needless to say, he dropped the plate of bread. As he bent down to pick it up, he told them, "Geez guys, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Peeta," Gale told him.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to. We just wanted to make you pee a little bit." Percy said with his signature lopsided grin on his face.

"It's ok," Peeta sighed, and continued picking up bread, with Gale and Percy helping him. While Peeta wasn't paying attention, though, they slipped some loaves in their bags.

When it was all "cleaned" up, Peeta explained, "Well sorry guys, gotta get these loaves back inside before my devil of a mother comes out, right?"

The three boys laughed.

When their laughter ceased, Peeta left, and Percy and Gale looked at their prizes.

"Awesome!" Percy exclaimed, "Four whole loaves of bread! And still warm, too!"

"Yeah," Gale said, "but they'll be even better once we get Katniss and shoot some squirrels and boil them!"

**(A/N: I like squirrel! They're actually quite good boiled! Can I get a heck yeah out there from all my fellow country gals?!)**

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

They were in the woods, hunting for game. Gale and Katniss, of course, had their bows.

Percy, however, is positively incompetent with a bow. So, instead, he found out that his talent was with a knife. He can throw them and hit the bull's eye every time without even trying. So, to transport hit collection of knives, he uses his jacket, which has rows of knife sheaths for whatever he feels like throwing.

Today he was handling a small, curved knife with an almost cruel, sharp edge. If you saw it, you would feel sorry for the animal he used it on.

Out of the corner of his eye, he detected movement. He instinctively launched the knife towards it and heard a sickening thwack, well, sickening if you aren't used to hunting.

Katniss and Gale turned, bows raised and ready to shoot, but when they saw Percy running towards it faster than a Jack rabbit, they followed in hot pursuit.

Percy beat them to the punch, (Naturally, he is the fastest of the boys and girls his age in the district, and loves to run) and held up his prize. He couldn't believe it! A large, fat, juicy, and not to mention rare, Gray Squirrel!

"Guys, look! I killed a Fox Squirrel!" He cried out to the two, who were catching up.

"That's...nice…" Gale gasped, he was breathing heavily, and so was Katniss.

"Nice? It's awesome! You guys know how rare they—," he stopped short, noticing his friends' conditions for the first time. "Oh," he laughed nervously, "Sorry guys. It's just I was so excited to see what I killed-," he was stopped short again, but not by himself this time.

**(A/N: I do that to my step daddy ALL the time. It's so fun! And exciting!)**

"You're ALWAYS excited to see what you killed," Katniss said, a bit bitterly. "And you wear us out when you do."

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Katniss, we can complain about Percy's ADHDness later. Come on; let's go back to the seam guys." Gale said tiredly.

_**-I'm Lily, the new linbreaker, Cuz' no one liked the other one. Yay!-**_

After they skinned, cleaned, and divided up the rations of bread and squirrel, they each headed home, each with good news.

**(A/N: I was going to leave it at that, but I think you should meet the Jacksons. *Evil smile*)**

When Percy came home, he shouted, "I'm HOOOMMMEE!"

All of his little brothers and sisters crowded around him, well, at least, the ones that could walk did.

His brothers and sisters names are: Jimmy and Jonny (10 year old identical Twins), Teddy (Two year old boy who can barely walk), Julie (Eleven year old and Percy's secret favorite), Terri (Percy says they nicknamed her that because she's a terrible little seven year old), and Teeny and Tiny (Identical 4 year old twin girls who were born much too early and are very small).

And the madness begins…..

_**-I think Rachel should give me a better name than just one of her friends-**_

**NO! Shut up LilyLB. You're just a line breaker. YOU DON'T CONTROL ME! NOT EVEN THE REAL LILY DOES! *heavy breathing***

**Lily (real one): Dude, seriously? Chill.**

**Me: NO SHUT UP LILY! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!**

**Lily: …You need help.**

**Me: YES I DO! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!?**

**Lily: *Slowly backs out door***

**Me: THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN!**

…

**It's all good guys! I got them to go away! Now if I can just get Hannah out of here…..**

**Well, I've got work to do, *Eyes Hannah suspiciously* so, randomness, hugs, and PEACE OUT SUCKAS! **


	3. So this is it, huh?

**I'M SO FRIKIN SORRY GUYS! I WAS BANNED FROM THE COMPUTER FOR LIKE, EVER, SO I COULDN'T UPDATE! BUT I'M HERE NOW! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE!**

**Anyway, now that the over dramatic apology is over, a review response to:**

**Random dude: **_Yes, I am aware that squirrels are not rare. I also have 50 living in my backyard. However, if you were actually paying attention to the story, you would know I said GRAY squirrel, otherwise known as Fox Squirrel. They're rare because they're very large and gray, so when a hunter sees one, he shoots it and is off to the taxidermy. Most of the time. I they are rare here; now, imagine how they'd be in Panem. Lesson here: don't question a redneck about his/her knowledge about animals._

**Well, now that I'm done kickin' butt with my knowledge of animals, I think you guys have waited long enough for this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Never have, never will. : P**

_**{Lily the line breaker is here! Not to worry, Rachel would never fire me! Mwahaha!}**_

Annabeth didn't want to move from District 11. She loved the fields, the forests, even if security was pretty tight. It was all her stupid mom's fault. She just HAD to mouth off to a Peacekeeper who told her she wasn't picking corn fast enough. And now, because of _her_, they were on a train being shipped off to District 12, to mine _coal, _where she had heard that people died of starvation every day.

So to speak, she wasn't exactly in the _best_ of moods.

_**{Lily says give a shout out in a review if you like the song "Break Away" by Kelly Clarkson! Yay!}**_

_Well, here we are._ Annabeth thought bitterly. _Stupid District 12, home of mining coal. Population: Slowly being eaten away by hunger. Thanks a lot, mom._ Okay, so maybe she didn't exactly have the best relationship with her anymore.

"I hope you learn your lesson here, Chase." Yep, that's right. The Mayor of District 11 himself was here to escort them to their new "Home".

It looked terrible. They were now going to be living in what the people here called, "The Seam". It looked like there was hardly a splash of color anywhere. Well, except for what appeared to be a field behind a fence topped with barbed wire. And what looked like puke in several places, but Annabeth didn't think it was from eating something. More likely from _not _eating anything.

Their new home was _extremely _small, with only 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, and no living room, simply a 3-forked hallway, leading to the kitchen and bedrooms. The bathroom was in one of the bedrooms, only a shower, toilet, and sink, not even a mirror.

Wait. There were only 2 bedrooms. Which meant Annabeth would have to share a room with her 3 totally obnoxious older brothers, triplets who were 15.

Oh joy.

_Well,_ she thought, _at least I don't have it as bad as those kids next door._ It was true. She saw like 8 kids come out of the house next door, which couldn't have possibly been that much larger than her house.

The mayor saw her staring, and sniffed with distaste. "That would be the Jackson's home." He said 'Jackson's' as if he were saying 'slime ball'. "I would suggest staying _away_ from them. Especially the oldest, Percy Jackson. He means nothing but trouble. Look, there he is now with that _hideous_ little sister with him."

So the mayor didn't like him. Seemed like good a friendship as any.

He had jet black hair, and sea green eyes, which was odd, since most people here had gray eyes, not unlike Annabeth herself. His eyes and face showed happiness as he looked at a younger girl, but Annabeth saw right through it. Unlike the little girl, he had a sort of tiredness in his eyes, and through his rags of clothing, she could see his ribs sticking out. _OK,_ she thought, _so he probably doesn't eat a lot so his family didn't starve. Kinda sad. How could someone like that be terrible?_

Then she reminded herself that it was the government that was terrible, so the mayor hating this Percy kid actually made sense.

"Ah! Gilbert! Come, come." The mayor shouted to another man, whom she was willing to bet was the mayor of District 12. **(A/N: I don't know the mayor's name, so I just made one up. Deal with it.)**

"Reginald!" District twelve's mayor shouted back gleefully. Annabeth thought she caught a hint of disgust in his eyes, but it faded quickly.

"Well Gilbert, I have some new slaves—err—citizens here. They're all yours to put to work." Our mayor said.

Slaves. That's right. We can never live happy. We're only slaves. Not even animals, who probably lived better than us, running free in supposed "uncharted" territory. They don't even know how lucky they are.

"Ah….yes….but I'm afraid I don't have the time to show them around exactly…..Ah! I'll get Percy to show them around! Percy! Come over here please!"

Percy Jackson stopped playing with the younger children, looked up, and came over once he saw that the mayor was calling him. Annabeth saw District 11's mayor sweating nervously as Percy came over. She smirked to herself. What a worthy sight indeed. If this kid could make the mayor of District 11 sweat, he had to pretty OK, in Annabeth's book, at least.

"Yes Mayor Undersee?" he asked politely.

"Hello Percy. Could you be so kind as to show the Chases around? They've just been deported here from District 11, and need to get to ah…How do you kids say it? Know the streets, if you don't mind, thank you."

Percy looked them up and down skeptically. Then he noticed our mayor. Or should I say, our former mayor.

"Ssssoooo….ole' Reggie, eh? How you been, old man?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Mayor Undersee looked very nervous. Annabeth could tell that this kid probably had a big mouth around people he didn't like.

Our mayor turned pink in his ears, and from his facial expression, he looked almost constipated. It was hilarious. "P-Pl-We-Well, I-I—"he spluttered, clearly shocked that someone would talk to him like that. "Gilbert! Have this boy whipped immediately! He has humiliated a chosen official of the Capital!"

Percy suddenly looked like a scared little 8-year-old.

Mayor Undersee stuttered out "W—well, you see Reginald, h—he does have a reason for being _slightly_ bitter towards you because of how you disgraced his father the last time you were here—"

"SILENCE!" Our mayor yelled. Annabeth had never seen him so mad, not even when her mother had back talked to a peacekeeper. And when he heard that, he was pretty steamed.

"Mayor Undersee, do you so much as _question _the laws of the Capital?!" He was practically screaming at him.

"W—We—Well, I—"The mayor stuttered, before he resolved with an _obviously_ disappointed, "No."

Percy looked absolutely terrified now, as did what Annabeth guessed was his family, whom was gathering in a circle around them.

Our former mayor answered with a very indignant, "Well, then. Send your Peacekeepers to it, man!"

Annabeth was actually scared for this boy. A peacekeeper was grabbing him already, though Annabeth noticed the slight twitch of the redheaded man's jaw, maybe he regretted what he was about to do?_ No you stupid girl,_ Annabeth thought to herself. _A peacekeeper never has any regrets about what he or she does. _But she still had a hunch, though that's all it may have been, a hunch.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when a boy cried out, "Percy! No!" and started pushing his way through the crowd. He appeared seconds later, and tried to free Percy's arms from the two peacekeepers that held him, only to be grabbed by two other peacekeepers and be dragged in the same direction as Percy, towards the town square, towards the posts that they would be tied to, towards the place where they would be whipped.

Annabeth noticed the other boy's features during this whole, horrible scene. He had jet black over-long hair, just like Percy, but with gray eyes, instead of green, and he was quite handsome for his age, which Annabeth guessed to be about her own, 12 or 13.

As the two boys were tied to the posts to be hung, one of the peacekeepers who had a whip in his hand, the youngish looking red-haired one who had previously been holding Percy by his right arm, came over and started having what seemed to be a whispered, fast-paced argument with Mayor Undersee. Because Annabeth was standing nearby, she caught snatches of the conversation…

"_I don't want to hurt…"_ Redhead.

"_I don't either but…." _The mayor.

"_What if they find out…?"_ Undersee.

At this point, Redhead looked very solemn, and the mayor looked worried.

District 11's mayor got impatient, obviously wanting to get the whipping over with so that he didn't miss his round of golf, said "_Will you hurry up and get a move on, Gilbert!"_

It startled the peacekeeper and mayor out of their conversation, and the peacekeeper marched to his stand, to whip Percy, while a very stocky woman stood to whip the other boy, both of them tied to their respective posts with their arms in the air and their heads down. The little girl Annabeth saw earlier, whom Annabeth remembered as Percy's little sister, err…one of them, anyway, cried out in fear and tried to run to Percy, but a lady who was obviously her mother, given the appearance, grabbed her and held her back, while she herself cried.

The whipping began. The first lash was unleashed, with a horrible and almighty crack that shred through their clothes, tore at their flesh, and caused both of them to cry out in agony, gut wrenching, agony-filled screams.

Annabeth was hiding behind her older brothers in a second, but the mayor of District 11 tugged her out and forced her to watch, at the front and center of the circle. So she had a good view, but a terrible one as well.

The mayor said, "You need to watch! This is what happens when you disobey! Learn from your mistakes!"

He had a crazed tone to his voice, and Annabeth was scared.

Annabeth couldn't bear to watch, so she shut her eyes tightly, but there was nothing she could do to block out the agonized screams, until it all stopped. Annabeth was confused, she couldn't hear the screaming, but she could still hear the sounds of the whips lash against flesh.

She didn't understand until she opened her eyes. What she saw was so gruesome, she almost puked. What she saw was Percy and the other boy, both out cold, both of their backs shredded to pieces. She was almost sobbing at the site, though when she glanced over at Percy's family, they actually were sobbing, and Percy's mother didn't even have to hold the little girl anymore, because she was lying in the concrete sobbing. His mother was sobbing with another woman, who, if Annabeth had to guess, was the other boy's mother.

Finally, the peacekeepers stopped whipping, looking extremely guilty and apologetic to the boys' families. Annabeth was so confused, she could hardly think straight. This was all just too much.

The boys were released. They slumped over, unconscious.

District 11's mayor screamed, "Well!? Get back to work, all of you! Don't you have your duties?"

And with that, the crowd dispersed.

All except for Percy and the other boys' families. And Annabeth's family.

The Mayor of District 11 said, "Well, I best be going. Good luck to you all, growing up as gardeners, you'll need it."

And with that, he left on his train, more than likely never to come back.

And he left two broken-bodied boys in his wake, along with Annabeth's family.

Who, as she was just realizing, didn't know how to mine coal.

That could be a really, really big problem.

_**{Wow, Lily's impressed that Rachel could write so much. *GASP*}**_

**Aaaannnnd there's the, as always, snarky comment from Lily at the end of the story. Typical. **

**Well, any who, y'all have a nice new year, and be sure to listen to NON-crappy music once in a while! DO WHAT THE CRAZY NORTH CAROLINIAN TEALLS YOU TO! **

**Hugs, peace, and don't forget to be random!**


	4. RIDDLE AT THE END THAT MAKE NO SENSE!

**Hey guys! Sorry, I really haven't updated on here in a while… But I'm working on 2 other stories right now, one Maximum Ride and one original one by me. But I'm sorry! I'll try and update more often!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO, HG, or Dr. Pepper, which I am currently enjoying right now.**

**Oh, yeah. Story dedicated to 1DLilly_Styles_Payne, for constantly, I mean CONSTANTLY, bugging me to update. (In case you're wondering, we go to school together, sing in chorus together, and YES Lilly the line breaker—LillyLB—is based off of her.)**

**_*'Sup ma peeps! LillyLB LOVES Dr. Pepper! Especially with chips and Pace salsa!*_**

(3 weeks later)

Percy and Gale, who's name Annabeth had finally learned, were up and running again after weeks in pain **(A/N: I know it only took Gale a few days to heal , but they ARE 12 years old here)**. Meanwhile, her father was struggling with working in the mines. There were some older gentlemen in the mines who were trying to show him how, but it was obviously a lost cause. For generations the Chase family had been farmers. It was all they knew. It was who they were.

As of now, Annabeth was sitting at the desk in the room that she shared with her older brothers, drawing buildings. It may have been a stupid dream, but even though she came from farmers, she had always dreamt of getting away from the District and designing buildings for the Capital. She had seen great architecture in photos and on TV, but she felt that what she designed was almost always better. Structure and style-wise. So she vowed to herself, years back, that she would become a great architect.

Whether in the Capitol or at home, admired by her family or by millions, I don't have a clue. I'm just the narrator here people. But back to the story.

Now that we've seen their state, let's face it, the Chases need food to survive. You can already count their ribs, and everyone knew they were falling into that class. The class where you would go hungry, no matter what you did.

All but two boys were willing to believe that….

**_* casually whistling* Oh, am I supposed to line break here? Oh…Let's keep this a secret, OK? Don't need Rachel knowing that I slack on the job…*_**

Annabeth walked down the street, begging. When, suddenly, she witnessed, that boy, Percy Jackson, swipe some bread off a tray carried by one of the baker's children. It was right under his nose! Annabeth was about to shout out, 'Hey! Why'd you steal that bread?', thus getting him in HUGE trouble, when she remembered the whipping…wouldn't want anything like that to happen again… Instead, she confronted him in the alley.

"Hey you!" she whisper-yelled, "Why'd you steal that—oomph!"

That last part was because Percy shoved his hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" he said as he glanced around, looking for someone that might have heard her. When the coast was clear, he released her mouth and said, "Do you have any idea how much trouble I could have gotten in?!"

She cleared her throat and said, "Ah, duh!"

Percy looked appalled at this comment. "Wait… You wanted me to get in trouble?"

"Yes you idiot!" she was practically screaming at him through whisper, "Stealing is wrong, and you're going to get whipped again! Remember that?" she said, calming down a bit in sympathy when he winced.

After a long minute of silence, he spoke, "I'll make a deal—" he stopped short on the word 'deal' because his voice cracked, probably from stress. He cleared his throat, started up again, "I'll make a deal with you. Your family, they need food, right?"

Annabeth answered, though maybe a little uncertainly, "Yes… Why do you ask?"

Percy seemed excited now, almost anxious, "I can help you! I can teach you to steal like a pro, and hunt, and…and…" he trailed off, looking at Annabeth, waiting for her reaction.-

Annabeth stood, dumbfounded. "You…You'd really do that for me? Just so that I don't turn you in for stealing a couple of bread rolls?"

"Yeah… Look, I know that you're new around here, and that your father is completely incapable of working the mines. So, to help you, and as payback for not turning me in, I'd like to teach you the tricks of the trade, how to take and go unnoticed, make connections, and even work a weapon. What do you think? Sound doable?" Percy asked, waiting for any hint that she would say yes.

Annabeth thought for a moment. _What if he's not lying to me? He could really teach me this stuff… My family wouldn't starve! It would be beneficial, especially until Dad gets back on his feet with this whole mining stuff…._

After thinking it over for a few minutes, which seemed like hours to Percy, she finally spoke, "Fine. I suppose I could allow you to teach me something illegal and dangerous, reckless, cold-hearted, filthy, dirty-"

"Your point?" Percy asked, getting irritated.

Annabeth paused for a few seconds; she had lost her train of thought to her evil step-mother…woopsies. Then she said, "Yes. You can teach me."

"YES!" Percy cried out, fist pumping the air. "Wait—What? Did I just get excited about teaching you a skill that took me years to learn?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded. "Yes Seaweed Brain, you did. Now what?"

Percy thought for a moment. "Well, since you're here, my mom did want to meet the girl that wept with her in the square the day that…." He trailed off, absent mindedly bringing his hands to his sides in memory.

Annabeth stayed silent. She was shocked that the woman could even focus on anything else but the whipping. Instead of talking, she simply nodded her head.

Percy grinned from ear to ear. She could now see that, whenever not faced with hunger, exhaustion, or fear, he was actually a very light and happy spirit. Seeing this made Annabeth smile as well, and Percy grabbed her hand in a sign of friendship.

"Come on," he said, happily but softly, "She can't wait to meet you."

When she went to Percy's 'home' she was shocked at what she saw.

**_*Wow. Just around 1,000 words. Less that the 3_****_rd_****_ chapter, if you ask LillyLB, she could do better!*_**

**Yes, thank you Lilly, because your advice/comments are OH SO useful. (PLEASE note sarcasm.)**

**But, uh…yeah. This really was more of an explanation chapter, with a cliffy at the end merely for my amusement. *Evil Laugh* But, here's a random riddle my stepdad told me when I was like, 6, for you guys to answer:**

**What's Black and white and Red all over? **

**HINT: IT IS NOT A NEWSPAPER!**

**First one to answer gets the dedication for the next chapter!**


	5. HIATUS

**Hhhheeeeyyy guuuuyyyyyssssss…..I'm back with a new chapter! But first, an answer to that riddle: skunk road kill. LOL! And so, this chapter is dedicated to WitchChild17. Congrats bro!**

**Anyway, DISCLAIMER! I do not own PJO or HG. I wouldn't be on here if I did, durh. **

_***Sup guys! Lilly likes paranormal shows….. Boo. Yes I'm random, DON'T QUESTION ME PEASANT!***_

As Percy walked in, Annabeth seemed almost shocked at what she saw. Scratch that, her mouth had completely dropped.

"Mommy! Mommy! Percy's home!" cried the terror, Terri Jackson herself, as she swung down from the lamp at the ceiling, landing directly in front of us nearly giving Annabeth a heart attack. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Johnny were lighting up a paper towel and releasing it from their top bunk that they shared, letting it burn up before it even reached the floor.

Teeny and Tiny were hiding in their cubby hole in the corner of the one-room+bathroom+kitchen cabin, away from the other children, saving their fragile bones. Percy's eyes softened at the sight. It was pandemonium, just as it always was at the Jackson household before Percy got home.

Percy's mom came in from the kitchen, holding a mud-covered Teddy, who was laughing and smushing her face.

"Oh, Percy!"She cried, trying to avoid Teddy's mud-covered hands. "Could you please...?"

Percy sighed and answered with a 'yeah' as he pulled his panpipes out and blew three short chirps on the shortest, therefore also the highest, pipe. Suddenly, everything stopped, as if frozen in time. Next, Percy issued a long gust of air from his lips all the way across the line of pipes, like dragging your fingers across a piano.

The children stood at attention, in a formation from tallest to shortest, even little Teddy was there, although sitting rather than standing. Percy counted heads, "…5, 6, 7…Wait, where's Julia?"

Suddenly, someone slammed the door open. "Sorry! I was out trading for goat's cheese!"

Percy whipped around, screamed, "Julia!" and then the girl who just entered the room jumped into his waiting arms.

"You're home!" she shouted.

"Yeah," Percy responded, hugging the girl with all his might, "Sorry I had to leave early this morning, I just needed some time alone. Well, it didn't really work though…" He said as he gestured to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I think it's time you met the family. By the way, about half of us sleep outside, considering the fact that there's no room for more beds or sleeping on the floor… Anyway,


End file.
